Alan Dale
Alan Dale (1947 -) Film Deaths *''Houseboat Horror (1989)'' Evans: Dies when Acid Head (Zlatko Kasumovic) hits him in the head with a machete, splitting it in half, during a fight in the houseboat. *''Star Trek Nemesis (2002)'' [Praetor Hiren]: Petrified into a solid ash-like substance, along with the rest of the Romulan senate, then shattering, due to a thalaron radiation device left by Shannon Cochran. *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014)'' [Councilman Rockwell]: Burned to death (along with Bernard White and Chin Han) when Robert Redford activates a device on their bodies electrifying them. TV Deaths *''Neighbours: Episode #1.1903 (1993)'' [Jim Robinson]: Dies of a heart attack. (According to the IMDb summary, his body also seen in the following episode Episode #1.1904. *''The OC: The O.Sea (2005)'' [Caleb Nichol]: Dies of a(nother) heart attack. He's last seen clutching his chest and falling into a swimming pool as Melinda Clarke tries to save him. His death is later confirmed when Peter Gallagher gets a phone call, then informs Kelly Rowan. *''Ugly Betty: I See Me, I.C.U.'' (2007) [Bradford Meade]: Dies of (yet another) heart attack that he'd suffered in the previous episode A Nice Day for a Posh Wedding. *''Torchwood: Reset (2008) ''Aaron Copley: Shot in the head by John Barrowman after Alan shoots Burn Gorman and threatens to shoot Freema Agyeman. *''Lost: What They Died For (2010)'' [Charles Widmore]: Shot by Michael Emerson. *''Person of Interest: Foe (2011)'' [Ulrich Kohl]: Shot to death by Jim Caviezel as an Assisted Suicide by pointing his gun at Laila Robins, despite there being no bullets left in Alan's gun. He gies while talking to Jim. *''NCIS: Return to Sender (2016)'' [Tom Morrow]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by David Dayan Fisher in his home, his body is discovered by Mark Harmon as the episode ends. (Originally, it is meant to believe it was Vince Nappo, until two episodes later.) Video Game Deaths *'''Mass Effect 3 (2012) '[''Henry Lawson]: Depending on the player's decisions, Alan can die a number of ways after attempting to take Laura Bailey hostage: he can either be shot dead by Mark Meer/Jennifer Hale, flung through a window to his death by Yvonne Strahovski's biotic powers, or fall to his death when Laura tackles him through the window. Category:Actors Category:1947 Births Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:New Zealand actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by psychic attack Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Star Trek cast members Category:People who died in Captain America Films Category:Once Upon a Time cast members Category:Deaths in Person of Interest Category:Person of Interest Cast Members Category:Lost cast members Category:24 cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Captain America Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Russo Brothers Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a Michael Winner movie Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:Californication Cast Members Category:Crossing Jordan Cast Members Category:The Practice Cast Members Category:ER cast members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Dynasty Cast Members Category:The OC Cast Members Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe